Blueberry Hill
by Gabriel Nichole
Summary: SanzoxGoku, HakkaixGoku, and GojyoxGoku. This is a short parody I wrote based off of a sexist joke I heard in my English class back in high school. I hope you enjoy! I also hope you get it, haha!


Gabby-Nikki: Aha! Here we are, at the beginning of my onslaught! My first fixed-and-reposted story!

Kat: But did you really fix it? I mean, it looks fine to me...

Gabby-Nikki: Nay! Nay! It is horribly incorrect, and- OOOH PYSCH IS ON! My favorite Lassiter/Shawn episode!

Kat: You mean the one where Shawn and Lassiter were about to be killed by that one dirty cop and he said he was going to kill Shawn, frame Lassiter for it, and call it lovers' suicide?

Gabby-Nikki: Yes! That one! OoooOOOhhh, Lassiter/Shawn...(Giggle)!

Kat: Haha! Anyway, **Gabby-Nikki and I don't own Saiyuki.** Please enjoy the fan-fcition!

* * *

**Blueberry Hill**

* * *

Kanzeon Bosatsu, the Sex-Ed teacher at Tenkai High, sat at her big, teachers desk. I say teachers desk, because a teacher's desk is bigger than a student's desk, making it not a student's desk, but a teacher's desk, which is wasted on them because they are always STANDING, DAMNIT.

So since the teacher was sitting, this was classified as a rare occurrence, so her teacher's assistant(which is needed, because class's full of teenagers are always dangerous to handle alone), Jiroshin walked up beside her.

"Excuse me, but why aren't you teaching the class?" he asked, politely as he could.

Kanzeon looked up at him. "Sanzo, Hakkai, Gojyo, and Goku are all laaaate," she whined. "They're never laaaate, so why noooow? I'm boooored!"

Jiroshin resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her childish antics. "They could possibly be out sick."

"No, they're all the picture of health. I should know, I'm Sanzo's beloved auntie." she said. Jiroshin blinked.

'Beloved? I was under the impression that Sanzo disliked his aunt, if the calling of 'Old Hag', 'Damn Hag', or 'Hag Bitch' were any indication,' he thought.

The door to the classroom opened then, and Sha Gojyo sauntered in, looking happy.

Jiroshin stalked over to the door and glared at the 17-year old boy. "And just why are you late?" he demanded, annoyed from having to put up with the moody teacher.

Gojyo smirked and passed by him, casually lifting a half over his shoulder. "I was on top of Blueberry Hill," he said, sitting down at his seat at a back table.

Jiroshin frowned, about to say something, but was interrupted when Cho Hakkai made his entrance. He gave Jiroshin a gracious smile before heading to his seat.

Jiroshin grabbed his arm to prevent him leaving the doorway. "Excuse me, but where have you been? Class started twenty-three minutes ago!" he snapped. 'And I had to put up with almost a half-hour of the teacher whining!' he added mentally.

Hakkai just smiled again, lightly pulling out of the man's grip. "I was atop Blueberry Hill, sir. It took longer than expected. I apologize," he said, bowing slightly before heading to his seat next to Gojyo.

Jiroshin was slightly confused and very angry, and was about to inquire about the validity of the existence of this 'Blueberry Hill' when one Genjo Sanzo walked into the classroom, a rare look of satisfaction on his face.

Taken aback, Jiroshin's next sentence was a bit shaky. "And just wh-where have y-you been, Genjo Sanzo? This is your aunt's class, you should be on time!"

Sanzo shrugged lightly and shot a half-hearted glare at the older man. He was obviously to pleased with something to be to angry. "So? I was on top of Blueberry Hill. That hag's class can stand to wait awhile," he said, before taking a seat across from Hakkai at their table.

Jiroshin sputtered unintelligibly for a moment, before glaring across the room at the three boys. "Now just hold on a mo-" he started, only to be cut off by the loud entrance of Son Goku. The boy had a bad limp, so he tripped, and Jiroshin only barley caught him before he hit the ground.

"Thanks, assistant teach!" Goku said appreciatively, once he'd gained his balance.

Jiroshin frowned at Goku. "And where have you been? On top of Blueberry Hill?" he asked sarcastically.

Goku looked confused for a moment, before breaking out in a wide grin and running over to seat himself beside Sanzo.

"Nope," he called across the room happily, scooting his seat closer to Sanzo. "I am Blueberry Hill!"

* * *

Gabby-Nikki: There! She is done! Perfect!

Kat: I liked how it tried to auto correct Sanzo into Garbanzo.

Gabby-Nikki: That was funny, haha!

Kat: Ooooh, Shawn~~~!

Gabby-Nikki: Hey! Pay attention to the story!

Kat: But Lassiter and Shawn are soooo cute!

Gabby-Nikki: -_- Woe...woe is me.

Kat: Aww, I liked it, love.

Gabby-Nikki: *Grin* Yay!

Kat: Please, review if you liked the story! And favorite us as an author here on FF! To let everyone know, we are taking request's for fanfictions you want to read! Is there a pairing you love, but there's not enough of? We're your girls! Just let us know though a PM and we'll get right on that. Have a nice day, ya'll!


End file.
